


Sonny's Surprise

by peterscanavino



Series: Add to Cart [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Not really smut??, Sex Toys, but with more fantasies lol, forgive me uwu, really just a continuation of the last work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Daddy has very big plans for things he wants to do with his kitten.





	Sonny's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually proper smut but rather snippets of different fantasies in Rafael Barba’s dirty, dirty mind. Enjoy!

Rafael couldn’t help but smirk when the box arrived.

They had packaged everything so prettily, a sleek matte black box with a black bow glued on top, and their brand embossed in gold right in the middle. Rafael’s eyes drifted to the card stuck onto the lid, curious, he grabs at it to see what was in it.

_‘Thank you for purchasing from us! Happy fucking and don’t forget, make your submissive cum like there’s no tomorrow. ;) XXX’_

He chuckles in amusement, "Happy fucking", he repeats what he just read. Rafael Barba has always loved subtle gestures.

Sonny’s currently at work, just finishing up on pending paperwork, since he managed to make Olivia give in to his request for a half-day today. Not that it was hard for her, Sonny’s been taking a little too much overtime recently and he deserved some time off.

 _Which means_ Rafael can easily check out the contents of the box without worrying Sonny might see them. It would’ve also been disastrous if the package had arrived when Sonny _was_ home — Rafael wants him to see these things in bed, where he’s supposed to.

And so he dives in.

The first thing he sees — if you exclude the hot pink paper wrapping — are the dildos. Three, to be exact.

The first two were purple and hot pink. _Pretty colors for a pretty boy_ , he’d thought. They were normal rubber ones, nothing too extravagant. _Very close_ to Rafael’s length and girth though, he had to admit. They were just something he could try on Sonny — _and Sonny could try on himself_ , whenever his baby misses him. In Rafael’s head, he could already see Sonny writhing against the sheets, ass jutted out in the air as he has an arm reached out behind him to move the dildo in and out of him, lube just dripping between his thighs, all while he humps against a pillow. _Just like Daddy’s good boy_.

 _Shit_. Don’t get sidetracked now, Barba.

Shaking his head slightly, he goes to pick up the third one, slightly thinner than the other two, but still a very good weight in his hand. Rafael couldn’t hold back and got a glass dildo for Sonny when he was browsing the page. He had picked one that had a little heart on the opposite end.

Rafael bites his lower lip, he just can’t wait to see his kitten fucking himself on this one and leaving just the heart sticking out, his little hole feeling so full. Like a deep, long butt plug.

 _That would just be the cutest fucking thing_.

Rafael’s cock is already stirring at the thought, and he looks at himself twitching from underneath the fabric of his sweatpants.

_Fuck._

Putting aside the image of a well fucked Sonny, his pink, tight hole now gaping ever so slightly because of the toy — which was quite difficult to say the least, now that he had quite a tent going on — Rafael sets down the dildos and continues checking out the things he bought.

 _Ah, yes_. One of the things he was looking forward to use on his boy soon, the vibrator. A bullet vibrator, actually. Holding it in his hand, this on made Rafael have a full-on grin, he couldn’t wait to see his Sonny, tied to their bed and helpless, getting all squirmy because Daddy keeps touching the vibrator to the head of his dick, causing him to leak more and more. Getting Rafael and himself all slick with precum.

 _Thank fucking God_ Rafael isn’t one to easily cum untouched, because his cock would spurting hot streaks of white by now if he were, just by thinking of that.

(It’s really more of Sonny’s thing, because his baby is a needy, whiny bottom who could ruin his underwear just by grinding on him.)

Anyways.

He almost added a pair of fuzzy handcuffs to his cart to go with the vibrator, but the feeling of knowing that the tie he’d picked for the day was once wrapped around his love’s wrists the night before was too good to give up. Maybe one day.

He goes and takes out the couple of cock rings, they were plain and simple, bought solely for their purposes.

And _ooh_ , Sonny stretched out, bouncing on his fat cock as he sobs weakly against his chest, begging his Daddy to take the cock ring off his pink, weeping, hard dick and finally let him cum after so long. His baby boy would be so overwhelmed, the feeling of Rafael hot & deep inside him taking up most of his senses, leaving Rafael to take care of a subspace-d Sonny, only for him to kiss and love.

_“Tell Daddy what you need, baby”, Rafael’s hold on Sonny’s thin waist gets stronger, definitely going to be leaving bruises later. “D-Daddy! Please..”, Sonny would whimper against his lips, looking up at Rafael with glassy baby blues._

_“Hmm, I’m not hearing anything, sweetheart. What is it?”_  
_“The rin— I’m so close, Rafiii”  
_ _“Shh, I’ve got you, kitten. Just hold on for a bit longer for me.”_

_And Sonny all but weeps in Rafael’s lap because everything’s too much and Rafael just feels so big and hard—_

Oh, look. The butt plugs are next. They’re smooth and way more nicer than your average ones. The prices were slightly more costly for butt plugs but Rafael didn’t mind that at all. Of course, nothing but the best for Daddy’s boy.

And _oh the choices_. Rafael’s already thinking of the many things he could have Sonny do while having a plug eased in him.

_“Daddy wants you to keep this in for the rest of the day at work, baby. Since I know you’re just filing papers today”, Rafael kisses in between Sonny’s shoulder blades, relishing in the hot flush that takes over his lover’s entire body every time they make love. “And at the end of the day, you can come to my office and let me eat you out.”_

And that vibrating one would do absolute wonders.

A sharp _ding_ pulls Rafael away from his thoughts, automatically turning to his phone that he set on the nightstand. He gets up from his bed, leaving the box and it’s contents there.

It was a text from Sonny, _‘I’m heading back now, still in the subway. You said you had something waiting for me, Daddy? ❤’_

Sonny Carisi had absolutely no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> How did the company know Rafael was a dom?? Maybe he had to put that in while signing up for an account.  
> (Shhh don’t question it.)
> 
> I wrote this because I had originally wanted to draw NSFW Barisi. But then I got tired. And so I thought if I can’t draw lewd Barisi, I’mma write lewd Barisi.
> 
> Also I cannot get the imagine of Sonny playing with his pretty glass dildo out of my head. _He'd just look like the cutest thing ever._


End file.
